


Interference

by SpiritKitten



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Jake gets over it, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael being distracted for most of it, Multi, Not Beta Read, Self-Doubt, but its consensual, the others being jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritKitten/pseuds/SpiritKitten
Summary: Jake didn't think this was going to go down well. He was most definitely going to get stabbed, but his friends won't stop bothering him about it.So here Jake was, in the middle of the street in Haddonfield, searching for his murderous lover for some sexy times and distract him from murdering his friends.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith, Michael Myers/Jake Park, Various Others - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello again, I'm here to present you this work that I've done!
> 
> It took me almost a month to do because my brother shares this computer with me and he likes to read my fics. Which I don't mind, he likes to write funny things in the spaces and give me good feed back, but I didn't want him to read this for obvious reasons. But it was hard to hide it. I almost had to delete this thing 3 times.
> 
> So, please enjoy.

This was ridiculous. It's going to get Jake killed. 

His friends want him to ‘distract’ Michael so that they could get out of the trial peacefully. They didn’t really care that Jake isn’t the one who chooses what happens and doesn’t in the relationship. Jake doesn’t get to choose if he’ll get murdered or get a nice thick dick up his ass. Michael was fickle that way. There was no telling what he’ll choose, he just seems to decide right in the moment.

His friends didn’t really approve of their relationship. Well, not until they realized how many other survivors were hanging out with and fucking the Killers. 

Quentin admitted that he was hanging out with The Legion, joining in on their pranks and other ‘activities’. It's hard to think that he’s only 17 with such a tired face. Apparently he was an honorary member of the gang, in both sex and games. They let him get away most of the time in trials because of it.

Claudette also said that she was hanging out with Max and Bubba, non sexually though. She found Max in the woods one day picking flowers and sleeping in an open field and they’ve connected with each other ever since. Then one day Max brought Bubba to see Claudette. They’ve been having meet ups every 10 trials.

There were a few other people who admitted to doing it too. Feng and Meg were hanging out with the Nurse and the Huntress every once in a while, and Nea was trying to tap the Wraith, even though he was apparently dating Trapper. They were only going along with the no killer rule because everyone else was doing it. They didn’t want to be ostracized from the group so they hid their relationships with their friends and lovers.

But now they wanted to use the relationships to their advantage. Nea was the first one to come up with the idea. Saying it’d be hilarious if they made a killer embarrassed and fluster so hard that they wouldn’t be able to continue with the match because of their hard on. It spiraled from there. Now here Jake was, standing in front of the Haddonfield street just hoping the killer wouldn’t be Michael Myers.

It was embarrassing enough that the others knew what was going on between the two of them, what they got up to during and after trials, now they were going to know where and when too. Ace and Nea had tried to give him a pep talk, with full on back pats and snickers. Jake just growled at them and swatted them away.

When Jake had tried to explain that he didn’t exactly get to choose if they had sex Quentin freaked out. He only calmed down when Jake said it was okay, that it was consensual. It was _extremely_ consensual, actually, and he could always back out without any consequences to his health. It was easy to just distract Michael if he didn’t want to do it that round too. Just scatter some blood or mention hearing someone outside.

That didn’t mean that it was easy to get Michael to change his mind about killing him or his friends. No, not at all, Jake didn’t know how many times he walked up to him thinking he’d get a nice quickie to de-stress and relax only to have to run away because Michael was trying to stab and gut him.

But, the others wouldn’t listen. They just said he need to be more assertive, “Don’t be afraid Jake, He’s fucking you for a reason, just put on those sexy ways of yours.” “Yeah Jake, just be sexy and appealing, demand his attention!” “It’ll be fine.” His friend's voices swarmed his mind as he moved to work on a generator inside the house in front of him.

Jake didn’t bring his tool box this time, instead he brought the med-kit Claudette had loaned him. She was the only one who actually understood what he was trying to say, maybe it was because Max had a temper on him and got angry at the littlest of things. When one of the others flashed him during the trials he always gets mad and tunnels them.

The others who had joined him for this ‘special’ trial where Dwight, Nea, and Ace. They were okay, but they were definitely hoping that it was Myers so that they could test the plan. It was annoying, they kept trying to joke about it and tell him that it would be fine. It was really getting on Jake's nerves.

He had passed Ace earlier, he seemed to be looking for the others, or Myers. He barely paid attention to Jake when he walked by him. He didn’t know where Dwight was, but he did hear Nea’s low voice from upstairs. She was searching the chests on the floor above him, cussing about the dirt and grease.

Jake continued to work on the generator until it was around half way done. He stopped when he heard the sudden ‘manly’ scream that ripped through the air. It seems that one of his friends had gotten attacked. Close by too. Jake crossed his finger, _please don’t be Myers, please let it not be him._

Jake got ready to run, there wasn’t a certainty that the killer would follow whoever got hit and instead follow the sounds of Nea’s voice into the house. Jake hid below a low wall, reaching up to glance around the room every once in a while. It wasn’t until Dwight ran into the room, a deep gash in his back bleeding sluggishly, that Jake realized he had been hiding for a long time.

Instead of letting the slowly swirling piece of guilt in his head take a hold of his mood he waved Dwight over. He had a med-kit for a reason, he could always get another one from a chest if he needs it. Dwight noticed and with a glance to his back he made his way over to him with a thankful smile.

“H-Hey.” Dwight's voice was shaky from the terror of being chased around. He moved his back towards Jake in muscle memory. Jake was already pressing his hands to the wound trying to stop the trickling red from bleeding out of the gash.

“Hey.” Jake took a piece of gauze out of the kit, he wasn’t as good as Claudette was but he could make do with what skills he did have.

“Uh- I k-know you da-don’t want t-to hear this, but... Michael’s t-the killer.” Dwight winced back when Jake missed a check, accidentally pulling the gauze a little too tight around his shoulder and tightening the skin around the wound painfully. Jake patted at his side in an apology, swallowing down his own fear and anguish.

“Oh Hell Yes!” Nea’s voice boomed from the stairs, she must have been listening into the conversation. Her eyes were alight with great pleasure, hands clenched on the railings. Ace was besides her, giving Jake a thumbs up and a giant sly grin.

“Guys, I don’t think it’s going to work…” Jake growled as he finished up the bandage on Dwight’s back, pulling it tight as he tied them so that they wouldn’t fall off during a chase.

“Oh, No, You’re not backing out of this one!” Nea rushed down the rest of the stairs, almost tripping with how quickly she went, Ace following her sluggishly. 

“But he’s going to kill me,” Jake rubbed at his face as Nea clasped her hands around his shoulders, “Couldn’t we try it when he might actually be in the mood?”

“Jake! Come on man, no time like the present. Don’t back out now.”

“I never agreed to this in the first place!” Jake pushed Nea off, running his hands through his unruly hair as he turned around to stare at the wall grumpily. No matter how many times he tries to pull it back it just bounces back into place.

“Just think man, if you do this everyone will worship you. You’ll be the most skilled survivor out there, you’ll be known for taming the great beast, Michael Myers!” Ace butted in trying to get Jake to reconsider seducing the murderous man.

“Yeah, well, I don’t care about that. I just want everything to go back to normal.” Jake turned back around to face the other three. They were all staring at him, various expressions marring their faces. 

“W-well… If you d-do this than, ev-everybody will probably leave y-you alone again.” Dwight’s reasoning voice broke the tension in the room.

Jake let out a tired sign. It was true, he either gives them what they want or he dies by his lovers hands. Either way it’ll make the others leave him alone, for a while at least. He might as well get it over with. That does not mean Jake thought it was going to be fine, though, in fact he thinks he’ll be murdered immediately.

“...Where is he.” Jake felt the coil of fear and nervousness curl up in his gut. This was going to be _fun…_

Nea and Ace let out excited squeals, hands and feet thrumming together and stomping to make loud bumps against the floor. They only stopped when Dwight freaked out about the killer hearing them.

“Last I saw he was over by the basement area, the one with all the palettes and stuff.” Ace spoke out, a smirk adorned his face as he crossed his arms triumphantly. He was definitely going to tease him about this later.

“Go get him pretty boy!” Nea pushed him towards the door, “Keep him busy for us, will you.” Nea said it with a leer, her body already leaning away to go run for a generator or something. Jake really wished she would have gotten hanged by the killer earlier.

“B-Be careful..” Dwight whispered out to him while Jake made a fast exit, not wanting to be near his ‘friends’ while they had those smug faces. At least Dwight was trying to be nice about it.

Jake was already moving down the porch and making his way to the house with the basement. Michael’s probably already left to find the others already, but it was his only lead. He would probably have to search half the map to find the silent killer.

Just as Jake thought his murderous lover had already left, the only thing to show that he had been there was the already destroyed pallets. Jake stopped for a few moments, wondering where to look next when he heard the heavy breathing and footsteps from above. He must have been on the floor above Jake the entire time.

Jake felt another shiver of fear and apprehension travel up his spine, Jake usually wasn’t this scared of confronting Michael but it's hard not to be afraid when you're actively challenging the killer. Jake took a deep breath as he pushed himself up the stairs to the next floor. Maybe, hopefully, Michael wouldn’t just stab him.

A sharp sigh escaped his mouth, Jake doubted it.

* * *

Jake found him in one of the empty rooms upstairs, gazing outside the window to look for his friends. He only got a few feet into the room before Michael slowly spinned around to look at him, his knife already pulling up getting ready to stab whoever the intruder was.

“Uh, h-hey!” Jake tried his best to remember what Quentin and David suggested. Something about poetry and pick-up lines. Jake had a few, but they were pretty bad… better than having nothing though. “He-Hey, did, did you just come out of the oven, be-because you're hot..” Jake could already tell it was falling flat, his nervousness taking control of his voice and making it break and crack. 

Jake watched as Michael hesitated for a second, staring at Jake like he was unimpressed, and then suddenly lashed out at him. He swung his knife at Jake, who barely had enough time to dive to the right to get out of the way, landing with a small yelp. He pushed himself off the dirty floor and tried to run out of the room only to trip against nothing. It always seemed like there was this kind of magical force that made people trip on nothing when they were being chased by killers.

Jake moved out of the way as another stab came at him, rolling out of the way. Instead of trying to get up he moved to roll down the stairs as well. A few bruises were better than a stab wound. He moved to sit up halfway down the stairs, staring up at Michael, wincing as he strained a sensitive part of his arm by putting pressure on it.

“He-Hey, wait!” Jake desperately dodged another swing as he leaped down the rest of the stairs with a hard thud, collapsing as his knees gave out due to the pressure. He could feel the cool air from where the knife had grazed against his jacket, tearing it open. “I- I just want, oof, to fuck!” Jake danced away from the knife, accidentally backing himself into a corner.

Michael slowed down for a second to stare at him, still walking over to him menacingly. Jake took this as his chance. “Yeah, I-I know you're usually the one to initiate it, but..” Jake nervously pulled at the ends of his hair, he was definitely going to get stabbed, “I’m a part of this relationship too… so I thought that I could y’know.”

Michael had finally reached him, holding his knife high in the air to get a good swing at Jake. But he was distracted by a sudden bang from outside, moving back a little to glance at the door way, forgetting about Jake for a second. He started to move towards the sound, curious, but Jake reached up to unzip his overalls quickly.

Michael froze, turning to face Jake completely again, as he lowered his knife to his waist again. Jake swallowed dryly, “Do, Do you have a band-aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you..” Jake started off good, making direct eye contact with him and then slowly ducked his head embarrassingly. Those pickup lines really weren’t working for Jake.

Jake drew in a silent gasp when the other man stepped closer to him, maybe a few inches from his face, staring down at him intently. Instead of focusing on the pointy object that has hanging around his thigh Jake reached up to run his hands down the others exposed abdomen. The black shirt underneath the scratchy blue denim was always soft, Jake loved feeling it when he could during their little escapades.

He reached down below the edge of the overalls to lift the underside up, pulling it to rest above the other man's nipples. And, holy shit, Jake has never realized the amount of pure raw abs that Michael had. Whoa, Jake took a second to marvel at the amazing sight before he reached down to run his hands against their seams.

They were hard, but so gloriously smooth. It was very nice, in fact Jake could already feel his own dick twitching awake in his pants as he melted against Michael chest. Jake reached up to play with one of the nipples, flicking it between his thumb and forefinger. He leaned over to suck on the other one, grasping the hard nub between his teeth and sucking. Michael likes to do this to Jake sometimes, it felt pretty good, but he never got the chance to do this with the other man. Michael didn’t like to take off his shirt, or well his pants either, or any of his clothes that is. 

Michael himself didn’t seem to mind Jake's menstruation, instead he was just glancing back, still curious about the sound. Jake frowned, here he was, offering his boyfriend his ass and he was too worried about a distant sound. Jake couldn’t help but feel a low curdle of bitter insecurity, was he doing something wrong?

Jake moved on to slip the overalls down the taller man's shoulder, hesitating slightly, who barely shrugged them down to help him. When they were finally down below his waist Jake moved to pull his member out of the others thin boxers. Jake couldn’t help but wince back when he realized that Michael wasn’t even at half-mast.

Instead of focusing on the hurt and indignation in his own mind Jake dropped to his knees with a small thud, feeling the ache. He was definitely going to have a bruise there later on. Michael barely glanced down to see what Jake was doing before he moved to stare back in the direction of the sound. Jake let out a little huff before pulling the head of Michael’s huge dick into his mouth, sucking and licking at it. He made sure to run his tongue along the slit, Michael always liked it when he did.

They’ve done this before, when Michael was actually paying attention to him and not some random sound outside. At Least he wasn’t trying to stab Jake anymore.

Jake pulled his mouth off the head with a pop after a few minutes of sucking without a response to lick up the underside of Michael’s cock. It was still soft so Jake pushed it into his mouth, trying his best to get the entire thing in. It was so big, he could feel it hitting the back of his throat as he tried to deep throat him. Bobbing up and down while he cringed at the sudden need to cough. That was the worst part of doing a blow job, but Jake thought he got pretty good at holding his gag reflex back. 

Jake pulled back a little to glance up at the still unresponsive Michael. Jake set his eyes to focus on his stomach, disgruntledly pushing his hand up to grab the rest of the length, the part that he couldn’t get into his throat, to begin jacking him off as well. 

Jake pulled himself off with a pop when it got him nothing, not even a twitch. What the hell. Was he just not that good? And if he wasn’t good, then why was he able to get him off before. Jake sighed as he let the hurt frown curl onto his face, sitting back to stare at the distracted man in front of him. He wasn’t even caring about what Jake was doing, he must be doing terrible to not have him at least perk up a little.

Michael glanced down at him again before moving to leave, making Jake jump up in a panic. “Wait! Where are you going!?” Jake threw himself in front of Michael, pushing the sturdy man back. It was kind of hard, that man was like a fucking brick wall.

Michael just stared at him for a second and then tried to move around him again. Jake felt the sudden pit of despair finally take a hold of his mind, “Am I that useless!” Jake let the distressed words fall from his mouth. I mean what else was he supposed to think? He couldn’t even get his lover to get hard after giving him a blow job…

Jake grasped at the side of Michael's overalls, holding him in place the best way he could. It seemed to stop Michael in his place as he froze on the spot. “I-I mean, you didn’t even watch me while I was doing it.” Michael was always watching him, even when they weren’t doing it. Did he finally lose interest in Jake, was he going to find someone else?

Jake softly shook his head, pulling his arms back to his chest, nervously rubbing at his thudding heart. If he was really such a nuisance for Michael then he should just let him go. He couldn’t satisfy his lover so he should just go find someone else…

Jake rubbed at his scratchy eyes, not noticing how close Michael had gotten until he had to jump back against the wall in surprise. He glanced up to the other man, who leaned in close to his face, resting his forehead against the others. Michael pushed his body against his, pressed up to every inch of him, from head to toe. Jake could feel every inhale and exhale Michael was making, his breath danced across his face heating it up.

Jake let the other man run his hands against his body, it was calming, wiping the harsh thoughts out of his mind. Michael leaned against him, sliding his head down from where it was resting against Jake's to tuck it away into his neck, kissing at it softly with rough and chapped lips through the hole in his mask. Jake let the almost silent moans fall from his parted lips.

This must have been Michael's weird way of apologizing to him, Jake took in a startled breath when he sunk his teeth into the smooth skin of his neck. It’s not like he minded, it felt amazing.

Jake moved to squeeze at the others chest again, feeling the muscles flex and move against his fingers. Enjoying the way Michael licked out against his throat, biting and then chasing away the pain with tiny kisses. Leaving trails of wet saliva everywhere he went, making his body shiver at the cool air.

Michael moved a little further by pushing his knee into Jake's aching member. Feeling it throb against the sudden grinding motions. Jake arched his back trying to get more purpose to thrust back into it, only to be squeezed into the other man's chest, held still. Jake could feel Michael's hard on through his cargo pants as it poked into his hip.

Jake let out a silent gasp as Michael thrusted into the awkward hug, making Jake squirm and claw at the others back. Feeling the way each push rubbed against the fabric holding his member back. This was good, so good, but he needed more.

‘M-Michael, Nhn, need-need more-” Jake was cut off by the sudden movement of Michael dropping to the ground, pulling Jake into his lap as he went down. 

Jake took a moment to take in the position. Michael was laying back on his back, leaning up on his left arm to stare intently at Jake. Jake was sat, straddling Michael's hips and feeling the large erection poking into his ass. He swallowed the frog in his throat, appreciating the sight.

Jake pushed himself down against the others crotch, moaning at the feeling of their members grinding together with each movement. Getting frustrated at the patted layers between them, they were softening the pleasurable spikes rushing up Jake's spine. Jake moved to sit up and pull off his pants in a quick moment, only to get caught up on his feet and fall forwards. Michael moved to catch him, supporting him as Jake finally got the pants off his struggling feet.

He moved back to sit on the others lap, an embarrassed blushed lightening up his face. Michael just continued to stare at him intently, obviously not caring about his unsexy fumble. Instead Jake had to bite his lip to hide the tiny gasp as Michael grabbed his hips to grind up into him.

Jake almost fell forward with the intense and unblocked pleasure, but managed to grasp onto his senses to sit back and grind against the movements as well. He placed his hands over Michael's, feeling how tight and strong the other man was with each pull and push against his body. He was definitely going to have bruises later, and Jake would be fine with that, he would be ecstatic even. He loved having something to remember their little moments together.

Jake gasped out, loud, as Michael slipped his thumb into the slit of his ass, rubbing against his sensitive hole. Jake cringed back when Michael tried to stretch him without any lube, the thumb was roughly tearing as his insides. 

“W-wait, nee- need lube-” Michael paused for a second and then pulled his hands to wait by his hips again, staring up at him patiently. Jake glanced around for a minute, trying to desperately think of something, anything. He wanted this, badly, but they wouldn’t be able to go any further without the lube. He would not let them go any farther without lube, because that would be painful.

Jake suddenly saw the bright red container. Most med-kits held a small vial or packet of lube to help get things unstuck from other things, but it would definitively work for sex. He tried to pull it over with his foot, but only managed to kick it away making it spin further away.

Jake let out a little disgruntled growl as moved to grab it, getting off of Michael reluctantly. He also used the time it took to get to the kit to strip himself of the rest of his shirts. Leaving the scarf on he let them pile onto the floor randomly. When he finally got to the kit he rushed to pull it open, almost spilling its contents, and then began to search for the object that he wanted. 

Jake almost thought that it wasn’t there for a second, only to jump up with joy when he found it. It wasn’t very big, maybe the size of a ketchup packet, but it was better than nothing.

He moved to go climb back onto Michael, straddling his hips like before and feeling Michael's large hands retake their place on his hips. Jake took a few moments to grind down onto the man below him, enjoying the spikes of pleasure it gave him before moving to sit up on his knees giving Michael the full view of his body.

Jake swatted away his hands when they came to take the packet from his hands. Instead he split the plastic in half with his teeth and layered the lube onto his fingers. He hoped Michael would like this, he had been thinking of doing these kinds of things for him before this whole mess had begun. Jake made direct eye contact with Michael as he slid a lubed up finger into his hole, using his other hand to stabilize himself on Michael's chest. 

Jake couldn’t help but moan at the weird feeling of being intruded, it’ll always feel strange, but it felt good after a while. Especially when he swiped his finger over his prostate a few times, making tiny noises of approval. He unconsciously grinded down on it trying to get more only to be held back by Michael, who was trying to get a better view by lifting him up higher. His dick was twitching, leaking thick beads of pre-cum to slide down the side of his shaft.

Jake slipped another in, twisting and turning against the sides. He was always so tight, it made it hard to get to the point where he could take Michael. He was big, nothing Jake had ever seen before. He watched as Michael ducked his head to watch it slip in and out. Jake let out a triumphant grin, he must really like watching Jake play with himself.

After Jake had slid in the final finger Michael pushed his hands away, stopping him from continuing any further. Instead Michael lined up his dick to Jake's hole and pulled his entire body down to impale him on it. Steady and slow, making Jake squirm and groan at the feeling of every inch of that thick length sliding into him. Jake couldn’t help but cry out at the feeling, barely even recognizing his own voice over the pleasure.

Finally when Jake was seated and completely full Michael sat still for a few seconds, letting him get used to it while he watched Jake contently. And then he suddenly forced Jake backup and then down again, fast and hard. Making him slide down again with his own grip on his hips. Long thick thrusts pounded into him hard, over and over again. Each new thrust bringing giant waves of pleasure over Jake.

“M-Michael!” Jake screamed when the other man thrusted up into his prostate, hitting it square in the center. Each new thrust brought Jake closer and closer to his own orgasm. It was hot white pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach, familiar and quick.

“Nhnn~!” Jake bit his lip hard, hard enough to make it bled, tasting the metallic blood as the overwhelming pleasure tipped and pushed itself over the edge pulling him over with it. Stars danced across his eyes, as the warm liquid squirted out of his tip, hitting Michael's chest. Splattering his already pale stomach white.

Michael stopped for a second, letting Jake calm his breath and collect his thought before he thrusted back up into his pliable body. Making Jake’s sensitive skin heat up and twitch. “Ah, n- nah~” Jake tried to hold onto the man below him, feeling his body fill build back up with raw hot pleasure again as the man below him stared at him contently.

He was at half mast when there was a sudden bang from outside and the a “Holy Fuck! He’s huge!”

Both Michael and Jake snapped their heads around to look at where it had come from. There, in the window sill looking out to the street, was his friends. They were lined up staring into the room at Jake and Michael, or more likely at the thick dick Jake was being impaled on.

Jake felt the giant blush rush itself onto his face as he used his hands to cover his bits embarrassingly, one over his crotch and the other over his backside. Seriously, What the fuck! Weren't they supposed to be getting the generator done or something. They weren’t supposed to watch!

He could hear the others laugh, mostly Nea, which was interrupted by Michael grabbing him by the neck, cutting off his air flow for a second, to pull him off his body slowly. Watching as his dick slowly slipped out of Jake's wet warmth. Jake could feel it sliding out of him the entire way as the other man sat up to grab his knife from where it had fallen on the floor. As he set him down, gasping, he launched himself off from the floor.  
He was immediately standing, staring out at the others in the next few moments, knife in hand and dick out as he rushed out the door. Bloody intent refound. Jake couldn’t blame him, he wanted to kill his friends too. He could hear them squeaking and yelling as his lover went after them.

Jake couldn’t help the sign that escaped his mouth, this day kinda sucked-

* * *

“So- How’d it go.” David questioned as Jake and the others returned to the campfire. Jake had a smug grin on as he sat beside Quentin’s sleeping form, watching as Ace rubbed the back off his head. Nea was flopping herself down in front of David and the other with a huff, as Dwight went to sit beside David on the log.

“Pretty good.” Jake curled his arms around his legs as he pulled them to his chest, he definitely had a bruise on each knee. He ignored them as he sent a smile to his teammates, a snicker on his lips at their disgruntled and angry glares.

“It did not go well, we got killed!” Nea was waving her hands in the air, sending venomous glares at anyone who laughed.

“And whose fault was that.”

“I-I mean he is right h-he did distract Michael...” Dwight was nervously picking at the log underneath him, barely looking up to glance at the others.

“But we died!”

“That's because you were too busy trying to look at Michael’s dick to get the generators done.”

The others around the campfire laughed, demanding a retelling of the trial. Jake just huffed out a laugh, glad that he wasn’t just stabbed. And maybe, just a little, planning on how he could get Michael to lay down for him like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I hoped you enjoyed this.
> 
> If you have any ideas you would like to share with me then please go ahead comment them. I like to here your guy's ideas.


End file.
